1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electric oven and method of controlling the same, and more particularly, to an electric oven and method of controlling the same, which carries out general heating by an electric heater and induction heating by high-frequency current to cook food.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an electric oven is a cooking apparatus in which food is put in a box-shaped cooking cavity, and is cooked using heat generated by an electric heater.
Heating methods in electric ovens using electric heaters as heating sources may be classified into a natural convection heating method and a forced convection heating method.
The natural convection method is capable of cooking food by the convection of heat generated by the electric heater. In contrast, the forced convection method is capable of cooking food by blowing heat generated by a heater coil 30 embedded in a top wall of a casing 10 into a cooking cavity 20 using a blowing fan 40 disposed in a back of the casing 10, as shown in FIG. 1. Accordingly, a cooking time of an electric oven using the forced convection method is decreased in comparison with that of an electric oven using the natural convection method.
However, if the electric oven using the forced convection method carries out a cooking process, such as baking, steaming, grilling or the like, of food having a large volume and heavy weight, preheating time required for an inner temperature of the cooking cavity to reach a preheating temperature necessary to carry out the cooking is increased. Thus, a total cooking time of the electric oven using the forced convection method is increased.